


Fifteen

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [114]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Reader x Tony, bucky x steve
Series: Petty Insults [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 5





	Fifteen

When you walked into the playroom, Heimdall looked over. “They’re fighting again, aren’t they?”

You gave him a sad face. “I wish I knew what was going on to help but Daddy Steve got real mad with me.” His eyebrows went up in shock at that. “That’s my reaction, too.”

“You’re sad.” He went to hug you.

You nodded. “We’ve all been through so much and I just wanted to help.” You leaned into him. “It’ll work out.” You told him, trying to convince yourself, as well.”

Heimdall let out a sad sigh. “Can I help? Or Ben? Or both of us?”

Sighing, you shook your head. “I don’t think so.” You felt emotional. “Don’t worry, okay?” You tried to put on a straight face. “Just be a kid.” You chuckled.

“Not when my mom’s sad.” He poked your arm. “I gotta cheer her up.”

You smiled lovingly at him. “Thank you. I’ll be okay.” You kissed the top of his head. “But, I offered to do bathtime.” The two of you looked at the hyper kids. “I’ll give you ten bucks to help.”

He made a noise. “Fifteen?”

Pretending to think, you laughed. “Deal.”

“Boys.” You called to them. “Guess who’s going bath time today?” You tried to look excited. They looked at you, then each other. “Me!” You grinned.

“And me!” Heimdall added.

They looked content with the both of you and walked over. “Toys?” Jake asked.

“Of course.” You nodded.

Heimdall patted their heads. “I can help you pick some?” He offered, feeling like he was their real older brother, too.

“Yeah.” Jake nodded.

“Sure!” Andy agreed, looking up to the older boy.

You smiled at them. “How about I run the bath while you get them ready?” You turned to Heimdall.

He nodded. “Sure, works for me.”

You nodded and shuffled to the bathroom on their floor, picking bubbles for them once you got the water going. Humming to yourself, you hoped that Steve and Bucky worked things out. You didn’t know what had caused the string of fights to begin, but you didn’t mean to make it worse. The guilt bubbled up, making you wonder why Steve didn’t trust you It felt like he never really had and for some reason that thought made you tear up.

“There you are, sweetheart.” Tony’s voice made you jump slightly.

“Offered to give the boys a bath. I owe Heimdall $15 for helping.”

Instantly, he knew something was bothering you. “Want me to take over?” He came in, instantly cupping your cheek. He was hoping it had just been an emotional moment, but as you didn’t meet his eyes he knew it was something more. “Go on. I got this. Go relax with Talia.” He pleaded with you.

You shook your head. “I promised the guys I would.” You looked down. “If you wanna go to Talia, that’s fine.”

He crouched down and ran his thumbs across your cheeks. “Sweetheart, what’s got you down?”

“Steve doesn’t trust me, and it’s obvious he never did.” You sniffed.

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

Taking a deep breath, you explained what had just happened, doing so quickly.

“Is he that dense?” Tony clenched his jaw. “Stupid question. Clearly, he is.” He shook his head. “You go relax with Talia, I’ll handle the twins. I haven’t spent time with them and I’ll have a word with the guys when I take them to bed.”

“Be nice… At least to Bucky. Something is really bothering him.” You told him, sounding worried.

He saw your concern and nodded. “I promise.” He kissed your forehead and gave you a small smile. “After all the kids are down, we’re cuddling.”

“Thank you.” You kissed his cheek. “I love you.” You felt like you needed to remind him.

That made him grin. “I love you, too.” He leaned down and kissed your middle. “And you.”

Giggling lightly, you ran your fingers through his hair. When he squeezed your waist, he stood and kissed your head. “Go cuddle our princess, okay?”

Nodding, you pecked his lips once. “Thank you.” You rubbed his side before shuffling back up to your room. You wanted to splash some water on your face before getting some time with your little girl. You hoped Tony not only had fun with the boys, but didn’t stress about what you were.

* * *

Tony grinned as the boys splashed around. “Having fun?” He laughed.

“YEAH!” They beamed. Andy handed Tony a toy to play with and smile brightly at him. When he gladly started to play, they cheered.

“I thought that Y/N was doing bath time?” Steve asked from the doorway.

Tony licked his lips and turned slightly to him. “She wasn’t feeling well, so I sent her to bed.” He shrugged. “I took over.”

Steve arched a brow and waved at the boys as they smiled at him. “What was wrong with her?”

“She’s pregnant, Captain.” He said sarcastically. “Growing a human takes a lot out of a person.”

Steve took in a breath and nodded, rubbing at his face. “Well, thank you for taking over.” He glanced back at the boys, noting they clearly enjoyed Tony doing bath time.

“Did it for the boys.” Tony nodded. “I didn’t want whatever you and your husband were going through to affect them.” He told him honestly.

Steve automatically clenched his jaw. “That’s none of your business.”

“It is when you accuse my wife of cheating.” Tony countered. “Yeah, she told me everything that’s been going on, especially tonight. I planned on talking to you about it.”

Steve sighed. “You would’ve thought something was going on to. He was in her lap.”

Tony stood, looking at Steve. “No, I wouldn’t have. When she told me about what was going on- she included that. That she was trying to help him relax. She’s worried about him, and now she thinks you never trusted her.” He told him. “And it’s Bucky. She’s never shown interest in Bucky. And for some reason, she still holds a soft spot for you.” He shook his head. “Don’t ask my why, though.”

Steve glanced down. “Look, Bucky’s been distant for weeks. What was I supposed to suspect?”

“How about talking to your husband instead of making my wife feel like crap?” He snapped. “I don’t know what your insecurity is Rogers, because people still love you long after you’ve hurt them.” He shook his head. “Now, I’d like to get back to playing. You should get back to your husband. He seemed really upset.” Tony sat back down.

He stood there for a minute, wanting to snap back, but instead turned and walked out. He swallowed thickly and went down to his and Bucky’s room, not knowing what to do. When Tony made sense, he knew he was screwed.

He took a deep breath before walking into the room. What he saw instantly broke his heart and made his stomach churn. “Buck?” He breathed. “Where you goin’?” Steve’s voice wavered.

Bucky shook his head. “Why would you care?” He shoved some shirts into his bag.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Steve went towards him in effort to stop the packing. “Talk to me, Bucky. Please.” He pleaded.

“Now you want to talk?” He turned to the blonde. “When the past three weeks you’ve been barking orders at me? When I’ve done nothing but be a good husband, and you barely glance my way? It’s a little too late for a chat, Steve.” He went back to his packing. “And I finally break, something Y/N notices, and try to relax…just for you to all but accuse us of cheating.” He snapped. “I’m moving back to my old room, it’s not like I’d leave the boys.” He hissed.

Steve’s chest clenched at the knowledge that his husband was leaving. His mind quickly raced over the past few weeks as he tried to find what he did wrong. “What can I do?” He whispered.

Bucky’s shoulders sagged. “I’ve been trying for weeks. Why is it that suddenly…you want to fix things?” He turned to him, looking sad. “It’s like you only want me once in a while. I’m sure we’d still be fighting if you didn’t see me with Y/N.” He shrugged. “Her actually noticing how upset I was, and trying to let me relax was the calmest I’ve felt around another person in weeks.”

Steve felt his eyes well up with tears. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize we were such in a bad place.”

“You were too busy treating me like a soldier to realize your husband needed you.” He said solemnly, grabbing his bag. “I’m not saying I want a divorce, or that I’m leaving. I just need some space.”

Steve felt his cheeks grow wet as he nodded. “Okay.” He barely croaked out.

He moved to stand in front of his husband. “I do love you, Stevie.” He reminded him softly, pecking his lips, before walking out.

Steve rubbed at his face before sitting on the edge of the bed, feelings his shoulders shake as silence filled the room. They hadn’t slept apart since they started dating, and he doubted he’d be sleeping that night.

After a long while, he sniffled as he stood. The first thing he had to do was go apologize to you for just wanting to help Bucky, something he had obviously failed at. “JARVIS, where is Y/N?” He asked.

“She just finished getting the children to bed with Mr. Stark, sir. Shall I inform her you are looking for her?” He replied.

“Yeah, please. Tell her I’ll meet her near the elevators?” Steve began walking down the hall.

* * *

You were almost to your room when JARVIS spoke up. “Mr. Rogers wished you to meet him near the elevators, Mrs. Stark.”

You physically winced and sighed. “Is hein a bad mood?” You weren’t up for getting yelled at. You didn’t even want to see him, if you were being honest.

“He’s been crying.”

You frowned and trudged back to the elevators, going down a floor. If he was crying, why would he want to talk to you? “Steve.” You greeted him.

“Hey.” He gave you a small wave, hands in his pockets. “I’m gonna get right into it.” He said quickly. “I’m sorry for accusing you and Bucky of being together.”

“How could you think that, even for a moment, though?” You were hurt. “Have you never trusted me?!”

He felt bad for making you so upset. “I was more untrusting of Bucky, but it wasn’t fair to assume you’d just go with something like that.”

You shook your head. “You’ve know me a long time, Bucky longer. You should know that neither of us would do that.” You looked down. “We’re both married, I know our relationships have been open sometimes but communication always starts that. I wouldn’t do something behind your back.” He could hear the hurt in your voice. “Andy and Jake are having a sleepover with all the other kids in Heimdall’s room.” you told him. “Tony is ordering breakfast for everyone, too.” All you wanted was to be on your husband’s arms.

Steve nodded. “Bucky…he’s…” He winced. “He’s staying in his old room tonight.” He looked down. “I know this is asking a lot, but can you check on him? I-I think I was too dense to realize his nightmares are coming back.”

You quickly nodded. “Of course.” You agreed, worrying more about your friend now.

“Thank you. I’m sorry again.” He said sincerely before stepping back and heading back to the room.

After you watched him go for a moment, you made your way to Bucky. Nightmares were common in the Tower, but it had been a while since they’ve shown up. You knocked on the door gently before peeking in. “Bucky?”

He had just gotten into bed and sat up a bit. “Doll? Whatcha doing here?” He asked worriedly. “I don’t want you getting yelled at by Steve.”

“He’s the one who asked me to check on you. After apologizing.” You shrugged. “Said he was too dense to realize your nightmares are coming back.”

He blinked, slowly laying back down. “I hadn’t told him they were back.” He shrugged.

You smiled sadly. “As dense as he is, he still knows.” You closed the door behind you. “Wanna resume our relaxing session?” You said softly.

“Sure, doll.” He nodded, hoping it would help him get some decent sleep.


End file.
